1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combinational chassis featuring heat dissipation, which is designed for perfect combination space allocation, easy heat dissipation, and enhancement of the combined space utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing electronic equipment often have high-performance components or devices to work with and thus features heat dissipation; for example, important components installed in a computer, such as central processing unit (CPU), north and south bridge chips, hard drives and the like will produce heat when operating, and if the temperature of the component is too high, it will affect the performance of computer and will cause the computer to shutdown or impair the computer's service life. Accordingly, cooling measures are very important. The heat produced by the computer device is dissipated normally by a fan. However, some particular computer systems are not provided with the fans, such as PC barebones that features proper heat dissipation instead of fan installation for simplifying the physical volume and space of the computer. Thus, the design of computer chassis for heat dissipation is very important. The related prior art of computer chassis featuring heat dissipation is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. I323403, M273035, M273767, M277978, and M282241.
The disclosed prior art is used for providing the outside of chassis with raised heat-dissipation fins for achievement of heat dissipation. However, to achieve the function of heat dissipation, the heat-dissipation fin must be definitely long, which makes the sharp fin rising outside the chassis easily conected and scratched and seriously affects the appearance and quality of the chassis; thus it is not an ideal design. Further, for example, in Taiwan Patent No M375920, thick indent heat-dissipation fins are provided, as shown in FIG. 4, and the chassis of which the surface is slightly flat is formed, which, however, consumes the internal space of chassis and does not features the efficiency of space availability and is difficult to meet the demand for thin, light weight design; it is thereby not an ideal design.
The heat-dissipation fins designed for the chassis in the art mentioned above are provided functioning for heat dissipation only. The heat-dissipation chassis may further be connected vertically in stack or connected horizontally for expansion to expand the computer system structure, which is very important for the flexible configuration and expansion of industrial computers and cloud computing systems. Obviously, the heat-dissipation chassis in the technology is still limited and should be improved. Thus, how to improve such a lack of heat-dissipation chassis is the issue the industry should strive to resolve.
Owing to the disadvantage of conventional heat-dissipation chassis in use, and the fact that the structure is not ideal, this inventor designs and develops the combinational and expansible heat-dissipation chassis featuring space utilization, small physical volume, and optimal heat dissipation, serving the community and promoting the development of this industry.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.